Twins and a Honeymoon
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are getting ready to leave for thier honeymoon they haven't had since Lorelai gave birth to thier twins a little girl Ryan Mae Danes and a little boy 'JD' Jackson Daniel Danes.
1. Chapter 1

Things to know before you read Lorelai and Luke are finally getting ready to go on thier honeymoon that they haven't had yet since thier twins came into the picture.

Chapter 1

One morning 3 year old Ryan Mae Danes wakes up in her bed and rubs her eyes open and gasps at the daylight outside her bedroom window and gets up and runs to her brother Jackson Daniel Danes room and throws the door open and goes to shake him awake.

''Jwackson waked uped Wory's cwoming twoday!'' Ryan tells him

Jackson just groans and keeps his eyes shut and cuddles up with his bear head that's attached to his blue blankey and rubs it against his face.

''Jwackson!'' Ryan says trying to wake him again

''gwo way!'' Jackson tells her

Ryan runs into her parents room and throws the door open and gets up onto the bed ''gwet uped gwet uped gwet uped!'' Ryan tells them

''mmm sweetie what?'' Lorelai groans asking her

''gwet up Wory's cwoming twoday!'' Ryan tells her excitedly

Lorelai rubs her eyes and opens them slowly ''what time is it?'' Lorelai asks her groggily and looks ''ugh sweetie go back to bed Rory won't be here for a few more hours.'' Lorelai tells her

''nwo she cwoming!'' Ryan tells her

''I know you're excited sweetie mommy is too now c'm here and lay down.'' Lorelai tells her pulling her into the middle of herself and Luke and puts theblankets over them

''go to sleep sweetie I love you.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her cheek and closes her eyes holding Ryan close

Ryan comes and stands at the door momma

Lorelai sits come hey c'm here buddy.'' Lorelai trells him holding her arms out to him

Jackson comes over to the bed and Lorelai lifts him up on it.

Jackson snuggles into Luke and goes back to sleep with his blankey.

''Mommy pwetty.'' Ryan tells her and twirls Lorelai's hair with her fingers.

''thank you baby now go to sleep please mommy needs it.'' Lorelai tells her

Ryan sucks her thumband goes back to sleep.

Lorelai makes sure her kids are asleep before she closes her eyes again.

Later on when Lorelai wakes up she carefully gets up not to wake and disturb Ryan and goes into the closet and gets out her and Luke's suitcases and puts them at the end of the bed and Ryan starts to wake up and sits up and rubs her eyes.

''Mommy?'' Ryan questions

''oh hey baby shh go back to sleep.'' Lorelai tells her

''cwan I gwo wif you?'' Ryan asks her

''you can come with me downstairs yea sure c'm on.'' Lorelai says

Ryan gets up and follows her downstairs into the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little while later Luke comes downstairs into the kitchen.

''Morning.'' Luke says and kisses Lorelai

''Morning hun is JD still asleep.'' Lorelai asks him

''he is.'' Luke tells her

''nwo I nwot.'' Jackson Daniel says standing behind Luke

''oh hey baby good morning.'' Lorelai says

''okay. I have to get to work for a little bit I will see you in like an hour.'' Luke tells her

''okay hun kiss quick.'' Lorelai tells him again

Luke kisses her again.

Lorelai smiles and watches him leave.

''so are you babies hungry would you like some breakfast before Rory gets here?'' Lorelai asks them

''ywes!'' JD says

''ya!'' Ryan says

''okay crawl up in ur booster seats.'' Lorelai tells them and gets some oatmeal down for them and makes it for them and puts it in front of them and gives them some juice in thier sippy cups.

A little while later when the babies are still eating a car door shuts outside.

''ory!'' JD says

''Wory!'' Ryan says

''I think you may both be right.'' Lorelai tells them and listens to footsteps coming up to the front door and hears the door open and smiles

''Hello?'' Rory calls out

''in here hunnie!'' Lorelai tells her

Rory walks into the kitchen.

''hey hunnie!'' Lorelai says excitedly

''hey Mom!'' Rory says and kisses her cheek

''Hi babies!'' Rory says and kisses thier heads

JD just smiles and blushes and eats his oatmeal.

''Hi Wory!'' Ryan says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory walks over to the coffee pot.

''so how are ya hunnie?'' Lorelai asks hers and watches Rory pour herself some coffee

''oh good I guess.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea and how are things and work?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells her

''and um how's that new boy toy of yours?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory blushes ''Matthew?'' ''he's fine.'' Rory questions and tells her

''awe well good sweets.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says and gently rubs her sisters hand

Ryan smiles her cute smile at her.

''how ya doing baby how's that oatmeal?'' Rory asks her

''mmm gwood!'' Ryan tells her

''me 2!'' JD says

''you too bud.'' Rory tells him

''so where's Luke?'' Rory asks her

''um well he had to go to work for a little while but he'll be home a little later.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay well what time is your flight?'' Rory asks her

''um 2 I think.'' Lorelai tells her and sips her coffee

''but you still have to get there 2 hours ahead of time?'' Rory asks her

''yea but we'll get there.'' Lorelai tells her

''have you even packed yet?'' Rory asks her

''well no not yet but it won't take us that long we've just been so busy we haven't had time to do much of anything lately.'' Lorelai tells her

''I know raising 2 toddler twins is a big job.'' Rory tells her

''tell me about it.'' Lorelai says

''so are you sure you're going to be okay with them for a week and a half?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea and I won't be totally alone with them Babette and Maury are right next door and Sookie is right up the road and Grandma and Grandpa arn't that far away and Matthew might come over to help me.'' Rory tells her

''really?'' Lorelai questions her

''yea.'' Rory says

''well that's nice.'' Lorelai says

''yea I thought so.'' Rory tells her 


End file.
